A Hundred Roses
by Chang Kuei
Summary: Just a bunch of short oneshots. Basically little romantic scenes between HarryCho, RonHerm, HermDraco, DracoGinny. Also, I am taking requests, as long as they're not HarryGinny. read and review! Chap 2 up!
1. A kiss to make it all better

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters aren't mine, plz dont sue, I'm just borrowing them. I'll give em back, promise!

A/N: Lol, this is the i-have-no-idea-why-I'm-doing-this type of fic. Mostly, i've been wanting to continue the first fic i made for _Fire and ice_, but i'm kinda stuck, plus, i have a fic in the Legend of Zelda area with quite the bit of fans I'm not willing to dissapoint. So basically, this are romantic little scenes of stories i wanted to do, or will do. I'm not sure yet. As the title says, i plan to do quite a bit of them, hehe. Ah, well, you tell me

* * *

_**Scene 1: Hospital room after the war. CC/HP** _

_The rain pouring, Voldemort's wand next to his face…. He gathered the last of his failing strength and pointed his wand at the dark lord…._

Silence. No voices. No cruses being fired. Harry groggily opened his eyes to a blinding white blur. He had been at Godric's hollow and now he was…in a room, lying on a bed? He was right. He lay on the bed sprawled, facedown on the soft green sheets. He squinted, trying to get a good glimpse, even though he could hardly see without his glasses on. White curtains surrounded around three sides of his bed, leaving only one space open. Blinding light came from the window in front. What had happened, exactly?

He pushed himself with his hands and sighed in relief, glad to know that he was still mobile. But when he tried to move his feet, he found that his left foot was completely numb. He drew a sharp intake of breath, and turning around so he was sitting, he pulled the covers down. Much to his relief, the leg was bandaged from the thigh down, making it impossible for him to see any damage. He reached for the bed stand and found his glasses neatly placed on top of his folded pans.

"Awake, I see." A woman said.

He pulled his sheets up quickly and turned with a start. Near the window, a girl sat in a chair between the bed stand and the window. She was petite, with shimmering black hair tied loosely on a ponytail. Her slanted brown eyes and porcelain skin, gave her an exotic look. Her cheek was bruised, one arm was bandaged, and a scar ran down her chin. Harry involuntarily flinched.

"Is it that bad?" She asked jokingly "Normally I would've made myself presentable, but with a broken arm, putting a shirt on is not worth the effort. "

"W-" He would've finished his question, but _"What are you doing here?" _made him sound like such an arse. Instead, he smiled and said "Nah, you look beautiful. I'm glad to see you're safe." And was satisfied when a blush crept up her pretty cheeks.

"Thank you." She smiled at him "I was more worried about you. Your leg was bleeding badly."

""I'm used to getting hurt. " He looked up at her "How long have you been sitting there?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she moved from her chair to the end of his bed and sat, staring at him with blurry eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, Cho. It's ok. _He wanted to say, but his throat constricted painfully. She quickly wiped her eyes on the back of her good hand. Their eyes met once more, and her vision glazed. Even though she was too far to reach him, Harry leaned in. His stomach lurched nervously, and he closed his eyes, waiting.

It felt like his fourth year all over again, where he found himself competing for her affection against Cedric Diggory. He had never been strong enough to get the girl's attention in Hogwarts or interested enough to find out what she liked, or brave enough to talk to her in the first place. Being foolishly lovesick and famous didn't compensate for his lack of good looks. Nor did his messy hair or green eyes that some girls called boyish outmatched Cedric's golden-brown hair or fair face. He was average in size, neither short nor tall, and against Ron and other boys in his common room, he felt small and lacking. She shifted in his bed, and he felt her legs slide against his own until her weight rested on his midriff, straddling him.

"Pretty boy Potter" she said, her warm breath tickling his eyelids "What did you want from me?"

"Hmm…" He mumbled. Trying to ignore the growing warmth spreading from his stomach to other parts of his body, he sighed "What do you think?" Leaning forward, he brushed his lips softly against her own, hoping she wouldn't back away

"Harry…" her good hand caressed his face softly, tracing a line down his old lighting-shaped scar and running along the new ones on his cheeks and jaw. "I know we haven't talked in two years…but…"

"Is it too late to say I'm sorry?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers. "Can you forgive me for being such and idiot?"

"Of course not!" She beamed "I forgive you, Harry, only if you forgive me. It wasn't your fault that I couldn't stop talking about Cedric. But if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about my dead ex-boyfriend." Sweat beaded his forehead as she leaned against him, but he didn't back down.

"I really like you too" he muttered against her lips, marveling at how soft they felt and how much he had missed them.

"Actions speak louder than words, Harry." She murmured. He noticed her eyes were glued to his lips and he smiled.

"Then listen well" he gently used his thumbs to close her eyes before bringing his mouth down to hers.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, its been a while since i've posted on the HP area, hope to do some more soon. Though, i will be busy with the LoZ fic Please be kind and review! 

and OMG: I JUST SAW WHAT THEY DID TO CHO!!! OMG, OMG, OMG! Its totally hilarious to see her (Lol, you guys will see), but that's because i'm cruel sometimes. I must admit, i am offended. I like Cho as a character, and she's my fav female char in the series, then Hermione and Loony :P I was dissapointed when the cut Marrietta from the movie and made Cho the sneak :( Poor Cho (Even though it made me laugh when i saw what happened to her :P). Lol.


	2. Just between love and hate

Disclaimer: H.P. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just borrowed some characters. Do review.

* * *

**Scene two: Library, DM/GW**

_**Tap**_

Ginny tensed in her chair. The sound of a thin wand hitting the metal corners of the chair a few feet away from her echoed in the vast, empty library. What a horrible time to tell Madam Pince that she could watch the library while she ate.

_**Tap. **_

Her insides began squirming uncontrollably. She wouldn't look! She wouldn't look! That would only please him. Her expression went from calm to angry in an instant. Ginny dipped her quill on the ink bottle next to her and wrote down a few more words for her charms essay.

_**Tap**_

"What do you want?!" She finally snapped, crumpling her essay and slamming the lid on the ink bottle.

"You." He said. Such a simple answer for a complex question.

"Go to hell." She hissed with malice "I'm busy"

"With what?" He asked. She hated the mirth in his voice. "You just crumpled your homework."

"Ugh!" She hastily stood up and practically smashed her items into her book bag. Once everything had been stuffed in, she forced herself to look at her tormentor. Draco Malfoy sat at the only remaining chair in the small round table, blond hair glinting in the candle lit room. He tapped the wand against the iron surface of his seat more frequently, annoying her. "What? already tired of your little wench? Pansy, is it?"

He scowled at her "She has never been my girlfriend."

"By the way she was drooling all over you one might think that she was." She smirked as his face flushed.

"What about you?" he asked smugly "You were drooling over Potter for what? three years? Waste of time, really, because Chang's with him. I saw them at the Captain's Quarters this morning. They can't take their hands off each other."

"Spare me the details!" she snarled. She didn't want to hear anything else. "I'm over him now."

"Really?" he pocketed his wand, eyes lazily following every movement as she returned some books to their original shelves. "That's good. I wouldn't want you hurt when Chang comes out with a round belly one of these days. It would bother me to see that pretty face of yours stained with tears."

Her brown eyes narrowed "Watch what you say, Malfoy. We wouldn't want daddy to hear you, would we? You are his little bitch, aren't you?"

"I-" His face fell again, and a wicked smile made its way unto her features "What are you talking about?"

"Oh?" Her smile widened, pleased that she had finally made him squirm like the earth-worm he was. Now for the ending blow. "You will pay" She mimicked "Father this, father that. Daddy, daddy, daddy. Can't you think of anything for yourself?"

"Well…" He growled. "At least I don't go crying to the girl's bathroom every time I see Potter and Chang sucking on each other."

It was her time to blush. Her cheeks stung light pink as she lunged toward him "How dare you—you- you stupid little ferret! You run around acting like you own the place, but you're wrong! Everyone hates you; all your slythering cronies only hang around because of your wealth! You flatter yourself by practically screaming you're a pureblood, and all this for what? In the end, when the war is over, you will be alone, and all you have now will simply crumble away!"

"Let's agree to disagree on that one." He sneered "I have nothing to lose, but I do have some to gain."

She reared to slap him, but he was faster. Before she knew it, she was being pressed against a bookshelf, wrists pinned at her side by his larger hands. The proud smirk had once again returned to his face, eyes ablaze with some emotion she couldn't quite get a grasp on. She wriggled against him to no avail. His iron grip matched his silver eyes. A prison that she couldn't escape from.

"Bastard!" She hissed "Let me go." suddenly, she remembered her wand was in her jacket's pocket.

"No." he grinned "Not until you ask nicely. Beg for me, Gin-Gin. I want to see you squirm."

"Let me go!" She growled. Her wand was almost in arms reach. Just a few more inches and she would grab it. Her arms lowered a bit, in hopes that she could reach out and pull it.

"I don't think so." he whispered, his eyes traveled from her face to her legs "I'm enjoying the close up view."

"You sick dolt!" She shouted, finally snapping "Let me go!!!

"Why would I ever do that?" he asked, amused as she squirmed in his grip. He had somewhat expected her to kick him, but apparently, she wanted to do more damage than that.

"Because I want to make sure that you never have children!!"

"Well, now I'm really not letting you go." He pressed his nose against her sweet-smelling hair. It felt soft, wispy, and almost baby-like as he brushed his face against the red curls. "I'm sure you want some."

"You're mad. I wouldn't have your child if you were the last man on earth." her tone changed to deadly. Unknown to him, his grasp had softened, and she had lifted the wand to his chest "I'd kill you. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Actually" He leaned closer "There is one thing I can do."

He pressed his lips against her soft ones and closed his eyes. Hers glazed over, and widened in shock. His mouth moved, and unsure of what to do next, she responded by opening hers. The wand slipped from her fingers and fell with a light thud on the stone floor. Everything she knew, emotions she had once felt for him twisted horribly, erasing any memory of past encounters.

Minutes might've passed by. Hours, days, weeks. She wasn't sure anymore. This was all that mattered. The intensity of the kiss made her knees shaky, and she wobbled dangerously. How could she have fallen for Harry when he had never noticed her? Draco, on the other hand, had been hinting that he liked her since her third year. She hadn't even noticed that he had freed her hands and that they had automatically wrapped themselves around his neck. He finally pulled away.

They stared at each other for a long time. His lips were swollen, hers were probably swollen too. His eyes looked so…beautiful. They were grey, mixed with blue. Like an ocean in a misty morning. Glazed with affection. Silver.

"I dislike you with great intensity" She managed to choke after regaining control of her mouth. Even then, her jaw felt heavy, as if it had been filled with lead. "I hate you."

"Well," he gave her a dashing smile "we'll just have to work on that."

* * *

A/N: Please review :) Lol, I don't know why, but I felt giddy when I finished writing this. lol. Maybe its because I'm finally writing again. 

Next pairing will be Ron & Hermione :) If you want another pairing, as long as it's not Harry and Ginny, just ask. I'll gladly try doing it as best as I can.


End file.
